


ART for "Purple Haze" by Rose Malmaison

by penumbria



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Art, Competent Tony DiNozzo, Disasters, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mutant Tony DiNozzo, NCIS Reverse Bang 2019, Tony DiNozzo whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art I created for the NCIS 2019 Reverse Bang which was claimed by Rose Malmaison who then wrote the story "Purple Haze".I make no money from this as I do not own NCIS or Criminal Minds.





	ART for "Purple Haze" by Rose Malmaison

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purple Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933742) by [rose_malmaison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison). 



 

 

[Purple Haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933742?view_full_work=true)


End file.
